Sakura's birthday present
by azian biscuit
Summary: suck at summaries. title says it all.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

  
**

In the village of Konaha lived 15 year old Harruno Sakura. In the past 3 years since Uchiha Sasuke left Sakura has become a great medical nin under the training of Tsunade the 5th hokage.

Although Sakura misses Sasuke terribly she is able to hide it while spending time with her 3 best friends. Huyga Hinata, Tenten, and Yaminaka. With 3 months till the pink haired kinochi's birthday, they were planning a big birthday bash for her sweet sixteen though she had no idea of the party all she wanted for her birthday was to see Sasuke.

"Hmm... I wonder what Sakura wants for her birthday?" Tenten asked. "She wants to see Sasuke. Don't you remember she told us umm… I don't know like last weak." Ino said giving Tenten a don't you remember look. "Oh, yeah, I remember now. But how the heck are we gonna do that?"

Tenten said looking at both Ino and Hinata hoping they have an answer. "I don't know we'll just have to hope for the best and hopefully she'll like it." Hinata said hoping they'll be satisfied with that answer. "Yeah let's hope she'll like the let's discuses what we're going to do." Ino said pulling out a notepad and a pencil. For what seemed like hours the three discused their plans but then got tired and decided to continue their planing tomorrow.

While all this was going on Naruto has been gone for the past 3 years chasing after Sasuke so he can bring him back to the village. "Sasuke you tame get back over here!" yelled Naruto. "hn.. you haven't changed at all dobe." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face.

"Shut-up and fight if you want to know who you're messing with." Naruto said getting prepared for what is about to come. "Naruto do you really think you can bring me back to that worth less place you call a village?" Sasuke said unconvinced that Naruto would be able to bring him back.

Naruto got mad and threw the first punch, but Sasuke dodge it. "hn.. Naruto if you think you can beat me, with those moves, think again." said Sasuke running towards Naruto with a kuni in hand. "Now Sasuke let me remind you that I am going to become hokage one day and bring you back brings me one step closer, and I made a promise to Sakura to bring you back."

Naruto said dodging the kunai that was thrown at him then making a bunch of shadow clones. "Why do you even bother to keep that promise to her when you and I both know that it will never happen." Sasuke said making Naruto even angrier than before. "Shut-up! Just shut-up Sasuke you don't even know what you are talking about. Sakura has been really sad science you left." Naruto said trying to defend Sakura.

"Awe... now don't tell me you still like her. Tisk tisk tisk after all these years you still have feelings for her even though she already told you that she likes me and that she would do anything for me so that I can stay and play ninja with the rest of you pathetic losers." Sasuke said laughing at Naruto. " That's not true Sakura would never so that. Especially not for some one like you and those people you are calling pathetic losers are your friends. They risked their lives trying to help and bring you back." Naruto said trying not to believe him. The fight went on for hours untile Naruto was able to hit Sasuke one more time with his rasinggan. When Sasuke was knocked out cold and Naruto carried him back to the village.

* * *

**Hope you liked it PLEASE: R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO.

chap. 2

As Naruto entered the village he was greeted by a team of anbu led by Neji."We'll take it from here you should go see the hokagae. She'll be expecting a full report. "Neji told Naruto tacking Sasuke from him bring him to the hospital to be treated then later taken to the village jail. "OK i'm on my way." Naruto said heading towards the hokagae's office. As he got to the door of the hokagae's office he knock. "Come in." Tsunade said finishing up some paper work. As he opened the door Tsunade looked up and was happy to see Naruto back safe and sound. "So you made it back." She said putting her hands together and resting her head on top. "Yup. Neji and a couple of guys form anbu took Sasuke to the hospital." Naruto said filling in Tsunade on his action for the past 3 years.

After his visit to Tsunade Naruto was off to go see Sasuke in the hospital but ran into Ino, Hinata, and Tenten. "Watch ware your going Naruto. " Ino said, then realizing Naruto was really back she gave him a big hug "Oh my god, Naruto your back, your really back!" Ino said nearly squeezing the life out of him. "Yeah, but can you please let go of me." Naruto said gasping for air. "Oh yeah sorry" Ino said letting go of him. "When did you get back?" TenTen asked happy.

"Just now" Naruto said as he looked at Hinata, and was shocked to see that she changed a lot over the past three years he has been gone. "Hay Naruto," Ino said pulling Naruto out of his thoughts. "huh. What?" Naruto said coming back to reality "Were you able to bring back Sasuke?" Ino said hoping he did and maybe they can make Sakura's wish come true. "Yeah he is in the hospital right now though." Naruto said still looking at Hinata. "Yes!" Ino said "Why do you want to know?" Naruto asked "OK before we tell you promise not to tell any one" Ino said because Naruto in known to not being able to keep secrets.

"Ok I promise" Naruto said wanting to know what is going on. "Ok as you know Sakura's birthday is in 3 weeks. So we are planning a surprised party for her sweet sixteen." Ino said telling Naruto what has been going on. "Ok is there any thing I can do to help?" Naruto asked wanting to help with anything. "Well you already did. You did the greatest thing of all." Ino said relieved to know that Sakura is getting everything she wanted for her birthday. "What did I do?" Naruto asked wanting to know what she wanted for her birthday.

"What did I do that so great?"

"What you did was get Sakura what she wanted for her birthday." Ino said happy that they were after all getting Sakura what she wanted for her birthday.

"and that is…?" Naruto asked wanting to know what he did. "Well what she wanted for her birthday was to see Sasuke, but now that you are here she will be extremely happy to know that both you and Sasuke are back safe and sound. So... all we want you to do is stay out of sight for the next 3 she wont know both of you are back and we'll do everything possible to make our plan work." Ino said happily now that she knows this will be the best birthday sakura will ever have. "Ok that is great but Neji and a couple of anbu already know I'm back and grandma Tsunadae knows and Sakura works with her so she might say something. Oh yeah, Sasuke is also going to the village prison so how are we going to get him to the party?"

Naruto said wondering how they are going to do this in the next 3 weeks. "Don't worry about Neji-niisan i'll talk to him and tell him not to say anything." Naruto was shocked to here that Hinata wasn't stuttering. "and we'll talk to the hokagae to see what we can do." TenTen said that reassuring Naruto that Sakura wont find out.

The next day Sakura was eating breakfast when she herd a knock on the door. As she opned it she was shocked to see Ino. "Oh Ino what are you doing here this early in the morning?" Sakura asked. "Oh nothing. Just want to know if you have anything planed on your birthday?" Ino asked. "No I was just gonna stay home and probably catch a movie or something. Why?" Sakura said not really wanting to be alone on her birthday. "Nothing Hinata and I were hoping to take you out and celebrate your birthday I mean come on it's you're turning 16 and you deserve to have some fun." Ino said hoping to get Sakura out of her house on her birthday. "Yeah that would be great but what about TenTen?"

Sakura asked wondering why her other best friend isn't coming. "You know as well as I do that TenTen is a jonin and when I asked her if she wanted to come, she said she was busy so maybe she has a mission or something but she told me to tell you that she is so sorry she couldn't make it, and that she feels really bad and wants to greet you an early happy birthday." Ino told Sakura. "Oh, ok." Sakura said disappointed to know that not all her friends are going to be there. "So are you going or not?" Ino said trying to convince Sakura. "Well…" Sakura said thinking about weather she wanted to go. "Come on it'll be worth it. Trust me." Ino replied. "Ok. Ok. I'll go." Sakura said looking at the clock and realizing that she only had 10 minute till she had to go to the hospital. "Um...I have to go because i'll be late." Sakura said rushing out of her hose with Ino following behind her. "Ok i'll see you around bye." Ino said walking the other direction heading towards her mother's flower shop.

A/N: Thanks for reading Please R&R if you have any ideas please share


End file.
